A Young Heart can Open an Old One
by Captain Caffy
Summary: James Norrington is happily married, until a romantic yacht trip is interrupted by familiar pirates. But old age and long years at sea have made Jack a bitter man. Can a little child open him up again? NorringtonOC:Story Better than summary. Please R
1. The Picnic and Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own any POTC charries. If I did….. the movies would be awesomer. **

**OHHHHH… NOTE: The pudding thing…… in the 18****th**** century, chocolate pudding was thought to improve fertility in women.**

"Oh James!" She exclaimed, looking at the necklace he had placed before her. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on!" She gushed. James smiled at her, watching her face light up. He felt her jump up and embrace him, hugging him tightly. As she sat back down on the blanket he had lain out, he truly appreciated the beauty of the moment.

The sun was just starting to set over a private lagoon they had found and called their own. The orange light shone through the few trees in the area, accentuating the best features of his wife's face. Her eyes sparkled with genuine happiness and love, and his reflected it just as brightly. Accepting Elizabeth's refusal had been the best decision of his life.

The necklace he had given his wife was made of white gold with sparkling aquamarine stones lain throughout it. The gold reflected the gorgeous light of the retreating sun. James took the necklace and unhooked the clasp. He put it around her neck, smiling as he sat back to look at it on her person.

"It looks divine." He said, smiling at her. She embraced him again. The picnic basket still full beside her, she began to remove the food inside it.

"Maria made us such wonderful supper for tonight." She said, taking the delicately made foods out one by one. James could not stop smiling, and neither could his wife.

"Fiona," He said, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening up at him. "I love you," He said, his voice meaning every letter, syllable, and word. Her eyes filled with tears.

"James, I love you too," She said, blinking to get a clear picture of him.

She was truly so lucky. This man, besides being the commodore, loved her with all of his heart, and she returned the feeling. Very time she looked at him; she felt her heart swell up with emotion. Sometimes she could hardly resist embracing or kissing him, and this was especially hard with her parents around. Though they were married, it was still largely frowned upon. She could truly see them sixty years later, sitting on the ground in the same place, holding hands.

She took out a platter of venison and sirloin, placing them in the middle of the blanket. They were fortunate to have this time alone. Usually there were guards near them, or people crowding at all sides. However, Fiona didn't put it past the Navy or her father to have guards follow them.

Following the main course of meat were poached pears and sautéed blackberries, sprinkled with powdered sugar. After they finished this, Fiona pulled out the dessert, chocolate pudding. James winked as he saw what was for dessert.

"Is this a hint?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, unless my Mother had a talk with Maria before packing this!" Fiona giggled. James chuckled as Fiona passed him a crystal cup of pudding.

Soon the sun had completely set and the two lay sprawled out on the blanket, looking up at the clear indigo sky, wishing on stationary stars.

"James, do you know the time?" Fiona asked, her hands behind her head.

"No, but I don't think it matters," He said. Fiona could hear a smile in his voice. He leaned over and kissed her. As he was pulling away, they heard a voice from behind a nearby tree.

"Someone's there." Fiona said, sitting up. "Should we call?" She asked. James shook his head. Fiona just barely saw the motion in the dark.

"Let them chase us," He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. They left the picnic supplies at the shore. Tiptoeing to the carriage they had driven here, they silently climbed in, Fiona sitting in the driver's seat next to James. She suppressed giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. James cracked the whip and the horses cantered off, pulling the carriage. Fiona heard heavy footsteps coming after them and let her laughter run free.

James pulled the carriage to a stop when they reached the docks. He jumped off and helped his wife. Through the darkness illuminated only by the dim light of candles mounted on sticks. He led her to a yacht on the edge of the dock. Letting the gangplank down, he helped her onto the small two masted sloop. He began pulling the mooring lines away from the dock when he heard footsteps coming ever closer. The yacht slowly left the port, James and Fiona waving goodbye to the low-ranking Navy Officers who had been following them.

"We'll be back soon!" James called, disappearing to the other side of the ship. Fiona giggled and followed him.

The sloop drifted, sails furled, in the calm waters of the bay. The moon shone bright above them, illuminating much more than it had on their lagoon. Fiona walked up to her husband, grabbing him around the waist.

"That was some of the greatest fun." She said, smiling up at him. He smiled and kissed her, and soon they found themselves in the captain's cabin.

She lay under the comfortable sheets, her hand resting on her husband's chest. The sun was just starting to rise in the slightest. The pink light of early dawn washed over them, through the grand windows in the cabin. She inched out of bed, lazily pulling her clothes on. She smiled at James' sleeping form, walking inaudibly out of the cabin.

She was sitting on a small chair at the bow when James walked out to meet her.

"Good morning," He said with a smile.

"Good morning," She replied. He leaned down to kiss her. He pulled up another humble chair, sitting beside her. He grasped her hand tightly, and they sat like that for a while. "It's beautifully calm," Fiona observed. James nodded.

"It is," He agreed. The sky and sea were impeccably clear. The ocean was pure turquoise, and the sky shone above them in its blue glory.

"I had always noticed fog on the bay at this time of morning though," Fiona said.

"Yes, I think we have drifted out to sea during the night. It's no trouble though," He reassured her, looking behind to the stern. "We're only a few kilometers from the bay, the ship can be easily turned around. For now we can just enjoy ourselves," He said calmly. Fiona smiled, squeezing his hand.

They sat like this for another half an hour, before a disturbing noise interrupted them. A cannon ball had gone zooming across their bow. Both looked immediately to the left, and saw a large galleon approaching them.

"How did we miss it?" Fiona asked, standing up quickly.

"We weren't paying attention to anything…" James explained absentmindedly.

The galleon approached closely, until it was beside the small yacht. A man walked on the deck of the galleon, a dark navy overcoat and long black hair.

"Do you surrender?" He called.

"What are your colors?" James called back.

"Pirate." The man said, jumping aboard the yacht.

**A/N- Please review, this is where the adventure starts!!! I need to reviews to motivate me, and all get a reply!! REVIEW!**


	2. Leaving the Yacht

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC s.**

**To everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU!!! They help me so much. Seriously, you would have had to wait a month for this otherwise. XD I'm sorry it took so long though. I promise I'll update more often from now on. :) So review again please. ;) Here we go...**

**NOTE: I'm gunna say that norrie and jack are friends, okay? Maybe they met sometime in the ocean to discuss news and became buddies. You never know. **

Fiona grabbed James' hand harder, her nails digging into his palm.

"Sparrow, is that you?" James asked, taking an inquisitive step forward. A smirk appeared across the man's face.

"Yes, Commodore, it's me." He said, grinning broadly.

"Oh you old devil!" James shouted, hugging the older man. "Jack... how have you been?" He asked, standing next to his wife again. Jack smiled wider.

"I've been alright. Added another ship to my fleet." He said, motioning toward a sloop coming up behind the Pearl. "How about you?" He asked James.

"Well... I got married." He said. Fiona took a step forward.

"Oh, she's lovely." Jack said, almost apathetically. He half-heartedly kissed her hand in typical fashion. When he bent down Fiona caught sight of a few gray hairs on his head. She smiled at him as he stood back up. He smiled slightly back. "You are a lucky man." Jack chuckled. James nodded.

"I know," He said, looking at Fiona. She smiled up at him warmly.

"How about we get on the ship?" Jack asked, interrupting them. James nodded.

"Oh yes. Fiona, let me help you..." James said, wrapping his arm around Fiona's waist. Jack handed the rope he hand swung over on to James.  
"Have fun," He said, nodding. James nodded back and took hold of the rope with his free hand.

"Ready? Here we go," He said, and jumped off the side of the ship, swinging to the Pearl. Fiona squealed, she feared she almost hit into the side of the ship. The Black Pearl stood many feet higher than their yacht, and they had to climb a bit farther up the rope as not to crash into the ship. Once Fiona was gently set back onto the Pearl, James sent the rope over to Jack. He swung over graciously, after many year's experience. The crew, who had been stationed at the cannons earlier, now gathered upon the deck. First they stared at the only woman they had seen in months, then to the man in Naval clothing. Their faces were shocked. Women were not allowed aboard ships, and there was a Naval officer aboard their ship. This was very bad. Some members of the crew started to draw their weapons, ready to fight the authority figures. Soon others followed suit, only to stop with even more shock when Jack swung over and stood next to him.

"Lads, this is not an arrest, we are perfectly safe. This is my good old friend, James Norrington, and his wife, Fiona," He introduced, pointing at both of them. The men continued to stare, though now more at Fiona's chest. James hurriedly removed his jacket and gave it to Fiona, who frantically put it on. The men sighed in despair. She blushed and hugged the jacket tighter around her.

"Well... let me give you the tour," Jack said, breaking the awkward silence. Fiona and James followed Jack as he brought them to the helm. The crew scattered up to the sails, unfurling all of them. The wind started to push the Pearl farther and farther away from the yacht. Jack looked back as the Fiona and James were marveling at the woodwork on the ship. He smirked and turned back to them. "Now, do you want to see the cannons?" He asked.

**A/N: Short, but the updates are going to be shorter, but more frequent, from now on. :)**

**PLEASE review you guys, I really need them to motivate me. REVIEW.**


End file.
